Alternate Alternate Ending
by Andtheylivedhappilyeverafter
Summary: "Oh, Wendy. You shouldn't have. You shouldn't have grown up." "I couldn't help it. I had to."


**So you know the alternate ending for the 2003 version? If not, go watch it on youtube or something. It's amazing. But this is how I would have made it. I don't like how Peter was soo clueless. Like, really? I included as many direct quotes as possible, see if you can find them all! And remember to imagine Wendy and Jane with British accents because that just makes it a zillion times cooler!**  
**- ATLHEA**

o0o

I loved listening to Wendy tell stories. Even though it was about me, even though I knew exactly how it ended, even though I could hear sadness in her voice, she still told it better than anyone else. She could take the most boring story, and turn it into something amazing. I remembered wanting to make her mother of the lost boys just so she could tell stories to them… What a long time ago that had been.

"But Wendy was not to see Peter Pan again," Wendy said, finishing the story. For what more was there to say? She knew nothing of what I had been up to after I left that night.  
"Did you mind very much?," the girl in the bed asked.  
"No. I knew he would forget," she answered thoughtfully. "He has so many adventures..." What a stupid thing to say! I would never forget Wendy, no matter how many adventures I had. I almost jumped in the nursery to correct her, but I stopped myself.

The girl looked at the acorn she held in her hand. My kiss! The kiss that had saved Wendy! I couldn't believe she had kept it for all this time. It was, after all, just an acorn. But to us, it was so much more.  
"Good night, Mama." The girl handed the kiss back. Wendy's fingers closed over it so carefully, as if it were something precious that she must protect.  
"Good night, dear one." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and walked away.

I jumped out of the way as she opened the windows, standing on a ledge just out of sight. She looked around hopefully for a minute before sighing, and began to close the window. It was now or never. I knew it would be a long time before I could return again, and I couldn't bear seeing how sad she was. She believed I had forgotten about her! I couldn't let her think that! So stepping off my perch, I flew to the window again.

"Wendy?," I asked, though I wasn't quite sure why it was a question. I knew it was her, but she was so… So different. Grown up.  
"Hello, Peter." Her voice was full of sadness. She didn't seem surprised to see me, only sad. As if she knew I was coming back, but did not want to see me again.  
"Oh, Wendy... You shouldn't have. You shouldn't have grown up." I was fighting back tears now. I couldn't let her see me cry, but… But how could she have grown up?  
"I couldn't help it, Peter," she said, smiling sadly. "I had to. I understand so much more than I had when I was only a child. More than you ever will." It was not said in a condescending way, or even an angry one at that. She was just stating the obvious, because we both knew that I would never grow up. _"I know everything I need to know!" _I wanted to retort, but I couldn't make the words come. Maybe it was better that way. I hadn't come to fight with Wendy.

In the back of my mind, I remembered the conversation we had had all those years ago.

_"Why do you spoil everything? We have fun, don't we? I taught you to fight and to fly! What more could there be?," I yelled. We had fun. We had so much fun; we did not need love to get in the way of that!  
"There is so much more," she replied. She sounded so mature, as if she already knew what it was like to be an adult when she did not!  
"What? What else is there?," I cried. What could Wendy possibly know about being a grown up? And how could she believe it was a good thing?  
"I don't know. I think it becomes clearer when you grow up."_

At the time, I had been so angry at her. I yelled at her and flown away. But now I knew. Maybe there _was_ so much more. But it was too late now. Even if I did choose to grow up, it would not be with Wendy. And if it wasn't with Wendy, what would be the point?

"I waited for you, Peter. I knew you would come back." It was as if she had prepared a speech for the day I returned. I was glad, because I honestly didn't know what to say to her. "I dreamed of returning to Neverland with you. I still wish I could. If you had come back even just ten years earlier, I would be flying away with you now. But I cannot. But I'll always know it's there. I can see it every night out my window. Second on the right, and on 'til morning," she smiled before continuing. "I'm a married woman now. The little girl in the bed is my daughter. She knows you just as well as I do. I'm sure she would like to visit Neverland." She smiled weakly, and I couldn't help but smile back. I didn't really want to take the daughter of the man Wendy had married with me, but if I thought about it the other way… I would be taking Wendy's daughter to Neverland. And that made it okay. But first…

"I've missed you so much, Wendy." I stepped into the nursery and hugged her. I remembered the fairy dance and the thimble, but this did not make me feel the same. This was not the same Wendy. But at the same time, she was Wendy, and that made me happy.  
"I've missed you too, Peter."

All too soon, she stepped away, and we walked toward the bed together.  
"Jane," she shook the sleeping form gently, "Jane, dear." Two eyes opened groggily, but the moment she saw me, all sleepiness disappeared.  
"I am Peter Pan." I put my hands on my hips.  
"I knew it. I've been waiting for you," Jane sat up in her bed, and her mother and I exchanged a quick look. "I am Jane." I bowed to her, and she bowed back, mimicking my movements.  
I looked toward the open window, and back at her, inviting her to come with me. Her eyes grew wide as she realised what I meant.

"May I go?," she asked excitedly. Wendy looked so concerned; I myself was even worried for a moment that she'd say no. "I do so want an adventure."  
"Yes, I know," she smiled, and I knew that it was okay.

I nodded my head at the window, and Tinkerbell flew in. How had I forgotten she was there the whole time? But she didn't seem angry at me. She knew I needed time with Wendy.  
"Tinkerbell!," Jane cried, delighted, and I had to smile too. Tink sprinkled her pixie dust all over Jane, and in only a moment, she was in the air.  
"I'm flying, Mummy! Look, I'm flying!," she told her mother, and Wendy laughed happily. I rose up and took Jane's hand.  
"I'll be back soon, Mama," she promised.  
"With stories!," I added with a grin.

Tink flew over to Wendy and curtseyed. It was nice to see them getting along. Wendy curtseyed back, and then Tink stuck her tongue out at her. I guess they couldn't really get along after all. But Wendy just laughed and watched us, still in the air.

"Look over there, Jane." I pointed out into the night. "Second on the right…"  
"And on 'til morning," she finished for me. I smiled, and we flew out the window with Tink behind us.

This girl was so similar to Wendy in every way, but she was not Wendy. We would have fun, have so many adventures, just like with the Darlings, but I would never try and make her stay in Neverland. Not because I didn't like her, but because I would never want to steal something so precious to Wendy away from her. Besides, someone needed to tell my Wendy-lady about the new lost boys and everyone else in Neverland. It was about time she got to listen to a story.


End file.
